Perapin's Grand Return
20:55 Perapin 765a3202@gateway/web/freenode/ip.118.90.50.2 has joined #ClubPenguinWiki 20:57 <+Wolfgangs> Hello Perapin 20:57 <@HatPop> Hi 20:58 <+CPWRC> Blacklist User:Perapin edited Rooster Feet (+4) Diff: http://www.clubpenguinwiki.info/?diff=396453&oldid=386711&rcid=715088 "/* Gallery */" 20:59 o.O scary 20:59 <+Wolfgangs> Perapin - unlike Player Card use player card 20:59 <+Wolfgangs> *unlike wikia we don't use Player Card we use player card 21:00 <+Wolfgangs> Just making you aware of that 21:00 Club Penguin calls it Player Card, so my way is right 21:01 <+Wolfgangs> But the wiki uses "player card" 21:01 <+Wolfgangs> Feel free telling to an admin though 21:01 But wikis must be grammatically correct 21:03 <+Wolfgangs> Contact an admin, he might tell us about that 21:03 <@HatPop> We've used "player card" for the longest time 21:04 <+Wolfgangs> All pages use "player card" actually XP 21:04 <@Sharkbate> And we are going to keep using it like that 21:04 <+CPWRC> Blacklist User:Perapin edited Rooster Feet (+4) Diff: http://www.clubpenguinwiki.info/?diff=396455&oldid=396454&rcid=715090 "Correcting information - the first one is a Player Card image" 21:04 <@HatPop> I've seen it as both actually but we usually just use lower case 21:05 NodogClubpenguin 47aeb835@gateway/web/freenode/ip.71.174.184.53 has joined #ClubPenguinWiki 21:05 IT'S YOU... 21:05 Perapin, you got the galleries wrong 21:05 the major Drama person 21:05 The 1st image is an in-game sprite, the 2nd one is a Player Card 21:05 Historicalcp bb996795@gateway/web/freenode/ip.187.153.103.149 has joined #ClubPenguinWiki 21:05 <@Sharkbate> Thanks for listening you guys 21:05 No problem shark 21:05 <@Sharkbate> If you're going to cause problems, you're going to leave. 21:06 <@Sharkbate> First and final warning. 21:06 I love you =] 21:06 Jk 21:06 Oh whoops 21:06 I'm used to the Player Card image being the first image 21:06 Twinkie102 6159aa43@gateway/web/freenode/ip.97.89.170.67 has joined #ClubPenguinWiki 21:06 Oh Whoops 21:06 <@Sharkbate> Really? 21:06 <+Wolfgangs> Please, everyone don't start problems 21:06 I won't 21:06 I'm just coming to see what's going on 21:06 ermahgerd its twinkie102 aehgwe8hgeh 21:06 wat 21:06 <@Sharkbate> Nothing is going on. 21:06 owait 21:06 <+Wolfgangs> Perapin, CPW has a different system than CPWikia 21:06 hes not chat mod or op :] 21:06 <+Wolfgangs> You better check some pages first 21:07 <+CPWRC> Blacklist User:Perapin edited Rooster Feet (-4) Diff: http://www.clubpenguinwiki.info/?diff=396456&oldid=396455&rcid=715091 "Undo revision 396455 by (talk)" 21:07 Y? 21:07 check yourself before you wreck yourself 21:07 Thanks Shiny :) 21:07 np 21:07 <@HatPop> Hi guys 21:07 Hai Hat 21:08 Well this wiki is becoming active :) 21:08 Hai hat 21:08 <+Wolfgangs> Perapin, it has been active since a long time XP 21:08 Perapin, sorreh about your block on CP Wiki 21:09 I mean the number of users, it's nice to see 21:09 NodogClubpenguin 47aeb835@gateway/web/freenode/ip.71.174.184.53 has quit Quit 21:09 Hey Historical :) 21:09 hi pin 21:09 It's me, Phineas99 21:10 I believe you can change your name by using /nick 21:10 <@Sharkbate> Yes. 21:10 Just in case you want to, Historical :) 21:10 Ain't nobody got time fo dat 21:11 ok bye just wanted to see if there was anything going on bai 21:11 Twinkie 21:11 <@HatPop> Sorry Twinkie, nothing good *yao* 21:11 I'll be here if you want to see me again :) 21:12 <+Wolfgangs> So, you are part of CPWN now XP 21:12 Expect seeing a hoard of users moving to this wiki 21:13 Yes, CPWN is going to improve :D 21:13 <+Wolfgangs> You are mocing too Historicalcp? 21:13 <+Wolfgangs> *moving 21:13 <+Wolfgangs> Great Perapin 21:13 not really wolf 21:14 I might be more active in this wiki 21:14 But only by chatting 21:14 <+Wolfgangs> Great! 21:14 <@HatPop> Okay 21:14 I really like how we have pages for editions of catalogs :D 21:14 <+Wolfgangs> You can check the reviews section, funny pictures and ideas too 21:15 <+Wolfgangs> Perapin, I believe LordMaster96 started those pages 21:15 Good on him :) 21:15 Twinkie102 6159aa43@gateway/web/freenode/ip.97.89.170.67 has quit timeout: 246 seconds 21:15 <@Sharkbate> I think that would be your favourite section of CPWN lol 21:15 <@Sharkbate> the "reviews" 21:15 Historicalcp has changed nick to elodeon 21:16 lol Sharkbate 21:16 I'll miss getting comments though 21:16 <@Sharkbate> We may get an improved system soon. 21:16 <@Sharkbate> Baby steps. 21:16 <+Wolfgangs> You can make blog posts in CPWN 21:17 <@Sharkbate> No, Wolfgangs 21:17 <+Wolfgangs> Though it has been cancelled or will be cancelled XP 21:17 <@HatPop> We had to disable blogs Wolf 21:17 <+Wolfgangs> Alright 21:17 <@Sharkbate> There was an exploit that could cause issues 21:17 I wanna test something 21:18 elodeon has changed nick to Phineas99 21:18 Phineas99 has changed nick to Phineas99_the_ma 21:18 <@HatPop> Nicks have a certain character limit :P 21:19 I see 21:19 Phineas99_the_ma has changed nick to Phineas99 21:20 ....So... 21:20 I love the organization of this wiki :) 21:20 <@Sharkbate> Thank you. 21:20 <+Wolfgangs> Well, many editors worked hard for that XP 21:20 <@HatPop> Phineas99, so what *yao* 21:21 ...Do you laik cheez? 21:21 <@HatPop> Yes, I'm a mouse when it comes to cheese :P 21:22 O.o good to know 21:23 Cheese is good for you Phineas :) 21:23 Cp_kid 62b455b0@gateway/web/freenode/ip.98.180.85.176 has joined #ClubPenguinWiki 21:23 mode/#ClubPenguinWiki Cp_kid by ChanServ 21:23 <+Cp_kid> hi 21:23 Hello sir 21:23 <+Cp_kid> oh hey Perapin, you're unblocked :D 21:23 hai cp kid 21:23 Even at McDonalds @Pin? 21:24 <+Wolfgangs> Hello Cp kid 21:24 Not really 21:24 But McDonalds is healthy 21:24 <+Cp_kid> wow, the channels are flustering with activity today 21:25 lol 21:25 <+Cp_kid> Hi Phineas, Perapin, Wolfgangs, etc etc :D 21:25 They serve Big Macs with lettuce in it 21:25 <+Cp_kid> Pera-pin I meant from this IRC channel 21:26 perapin 21:27 <@HatPop> Cp_kid I know, it's awesome 21:27 omg 21:27 <@HatPop> Today was one of the most active days on this channel that I've ever seen 21:27 Hat Pop thinks it's awesome :D 21:27 <+Wolfgangs> Yeah 21:27 <+Cp_kid> wow, I should have come on earlier then D: 21:27 I feel awesome now :3 21:27 <@HatPop> I mean it was quiet for a bit this afternoon :P 21:28 perapin 21:28 McDonalds is healthy 21:28 They serve Big Macs with lettuce in it 21:28 CK, it was dead until Pin came on 21:28 #McDonalds4Life 21:28 Perapin, do you prefer to be called Pera or pin? 21:28 Pin 21:28 Ok 21:28 <@HatPop> Phineas99 just don't eat it all the time and you're good :P 21:28 ^ 21:28 Kgud 21:29 <@Sharkbate> I don't even really like McDonald's tbh 21:29 Meanwhile I will eat Nissin Soup 21:29 <+Wolfgangs> So, the channel will be finally active XP 21:29 And eat at Wendy's 21:29 <+Wolfgangs> I hope it will continue like this for a long time XP 21:29 <+CPWRC> Blacklist User:Perapin edited How to play Mancala (+7) Diff: http://www.clubpenguinwiki.info/?diff=396457&oldid=328624&rcid=715092 "/* Second Page */ Re-sizing so it doesn't go out of the page :)" 21:29 <+Cp_kid> Yeah HatPop, you can buy 10 big macs at a time and put them in your pantry or something 21:29 <+Wolfgangs> Though, it is 4 am in my country since it is ramadan I can be here XP 21:29 Look, I made an edit 21:30 LET'S CELEBRATE! 21:30 (dance) (dance2) (breakdance) 21:30 So many emotes lol 21:30 Does this chat have emotes? 21:30 <+Cp_kid> then take one out every six months or so, put it in the microwave and it's all good :P 21:30 Phineas, you know IRC is from back in my day so emotes couldn't be used back then 21:30 <+Cp_kid> Phineas we have normal text emotes 21:30 <+Cp_kid> :) :D D: O_O 21:30 <+Cp_kid> :O 21:30 <+Cp_kid> ._. 21:30 <+Cp_kid> etc. 21:30 <+Cp_kid> but not image emotes like wikia chat 21:31 18:29 - Welcome to freenode - supporting the free and open source 18:29 - software communities since 1998. 21:31 perapin 21:31 Back in your day Internet did not exis 21:31 *exist* 21:31 WOW http://www.clubpenguinwiki.info/wiki/List_of_Music_Jam_Rooms 21:31 <+Cp_kid> (' ')> 21:31 Now that's neat 21:31 <+Cp_kid> ('')> 21:31 <+Cp_kid> Penguin emote ^ 21:31 This Music Jam couldn't even have a Casa Fiesta... ;-; 21:31 <+Cp_kid> Mario this music jam couldn't even have MUSIC lol 21:32 Wait, who is shinyoshawott? 21:32 troo 21:32 Is he Mario Rk? 21:32 <+Cp_kid> yes 21:32 no im sonic 21:32 Hat Pop, is there a manual of style policy here? 21:32 <+Cp_kid> he's sonicthehedgehogmariokartracer294 21:32 <@HatPop> Yeah 21:32 or something similar? 21:32 link? 21:33 Perapin 21:33 Initially, the CP Wiki had a template listing all the party rooms of each party 21:33 Eventually it changed to list all the party rooms that were released at that year 21:34 <@Sharkbate> http://clubpenguinwiki.info/wiki/Project:Manual_of_Style Perapin 21:34 lol i never actually read that 21:34 i just made articles and assumed I did it the correct way :3 21:34 Thanks Sharkbate :) 21:34 <@Sharkbate> np 21:34 It's long D: 21:34 Ain't nobody got time fo dat 21:35 "It could also lessens the feeling of neutrality." should be "It could also lessen the feeling of neutrality." 21:36 <@Sharkbate> HatPop, perhaps make that edit? ^ 21:36 <+Cp_kid> I've read most of the MoS 21:36 <@Sharkbate> It's protected. 21:36 <@HatPop> Yeah okay 21:36 <+Cp_kid> although I've been here almost 4 years so I had some time 21:36 <+Cp_kid> and I've refferred to it a few times, but I think eventually it needs to be expanded 21:36 <+Cp_kid> referred* 21:37 <+Cp_kid> because there are different kinds of articles now 21:37 <+Wolfgangs> Yeah, we probably need to do that 21:37 http://www.clubpenguinwiki.info/wiki/List_of_The_Fair_Rooms I think there should be a list of Time Travel Party Rooms 21:38 (Prehistoric and Future) 21:38 http://www.clubpenguinwiki.info/wiki/List_of_Expedition_Party_Rooms Phineas99 they're located in here 21:39 oh thnx 21:39 btw, aren't there certain party rooms from another party that returned in another party? 21:39 <+Cp_kid> like the Night Club Rooftop? 21:40 <+Cp_kid> I would assume rooms like that are listed on all of the appropriate pages 21:40 actually it isn't 21:40 its just not listed at all 21:40 yeah 21:41 It returned in Holiday, Puffle, and Music Jam Parties 21:41 <+Cp_kid> oh, well that seems odd 21:41 Guys I know IRC brings me back to back in my day but could I suggest for a new chat graphical user interface? 21:41 <+Cp_kid> uhh, maybe you could suggest it in the Council? 21:42 We have a Council? 21:42 I don't think that's possible for webchat 21:42 <@HatPop> There are different clients to make the chat more interesting 21:42 <+Wolfgangs> Yes Perapin 21:42 <+Wolfgangs> Once in a while, meetings are being conducted 21:42 <@HatPop> Hexchat, Chatzilla, kiwiirc 21:42 No wonder this wiki is a lot more organized :) 21:43 <+Wolfgangs> We had that once in Wikia, but many admins didn't like it 21:43 But new users wouldn't have the knowledge of that Hat Pop 21:43 Sharkbate ~rough@clubpenguinwiki/admin/Sharkbate has quit error: Connection reset by peer 21:44 <@HatPop> Yes I know 21:44 Sharkbate ~rough@bas1-northbay04-1176386583.dsl.bell.ca has joined #ClubPenguinWiki 21:44 <@HatPop> kiwiirc actually isn't that bad, it's in a browser like webchat is 21:44 Sharkbate ~rough@bas1-northbay04-1176386583.dsl.bell.ca has quit host 21:44 Sharkbate ~rough@clubpenguinwiki/admin/Sharkbate has joined #ClubPenguinWiki 21:44 mode/#ClubPenguinWiki Sharkbate by ChanServ 21:44 <+Wolfgangs> Welcome back 21:44 http://www.clubpenguinwiki.info/wiki/File:CPTimes454-Support.PNG Cp_kid have you seen this epic pic? 21:44 <@HatPop> And another possible option would be a wikia-styled chat but I dunno 21:45 <@Sharkbate> thx Eolf 21:45 <@Sharkbate> Wolf* 21:45 I almost gtg 21:45 Dinner 21:45 <+Wolfgangs> np Sharkbate 21:45 But first 21:45 Before I leave 21:46 Shouldn't we include the TBM Summer Jam party rooms in the http://www.clubpenguinwiki.info/wiki/List_of_Music_Jam_Rooms ? 21:46 <@Sharkbate> I don't know if we consider TBM a music jam 21:46 It doesn't count as a Music Jam 21:46 It was theoretically considered as a Music Jam 21:46 Although its not 21:46 In translations, the name doesn't even have "Jam" in it 21:46 oh well 21:46 gtg 21:46 bai 21:46 Bye 21:46 <+Wolfgangs> c ya 21:46 I might be back later 21:46 cya 21:47 <@HatPop> See ya 21:47 <+Cp_kid> ShinyOshawott wasn't it "Teen Beach Movie Summer Jam"? lol 21:47 yeah 21:47 but in Portoguese its called 21:47 <+Cp_kid> oh, in translations :P 21:47 "Teen Beach Movie Penguin Wave" 21:47 <+Cp_kid> btw to that image- yay for DJ3K in the bg, ewww for reused cadence pose 21:48 <+Wolfgangs> Perapin, did you check out the Shops? 21:48 <@HatPop> Which image? 21:48 http://www.clubpenguinwiki.info/wiki/File:CPTimes454-Support.PNG This one 21:48 <+Wolfgangs> You might be interested in making a mall and join the community over there 21:51 Phineas99 bb996795@gateway/web/freenode/ip.187.153.103.149 has quit timeout: 246 seconds 21:53 <+CPWRC> Blacklist User:Perapin edited Music Jam (+33) Diff: http://www.clubpenguinwiki.info/?diff=396459&oldid=395694&rcid=715094 "It's considered a Music Jam because it's a mix of the Summer Party, the Water Party, and the Music Jam" 21:53 Why does it say Blacklist? 21:54 <+Cp_kid> idk 21:55 <@Sharkbate> Perapin, it was from a while back 21:55 <@Sharkbate> When you were initially banned. 21:56 Can you remove it then? :p 21:56 <@Sharkbate> Hm.. 21:56 <@Sharkbate> Surely you must understand some doubt after the Wikia incident 21:57 <@Sharkbate> I guess I can remove it for now. 21:58 <@Sharkbate> CPWRC bl del Perapin 21:58 <+CPWRC> Deleted Perapin from global blacklist 21:58 <@Sharkbate> Happy editing. 22:03 ...sooo 22:03 EPIC infobox! http://www.clubpenguinwiki.info/wiki/Blue_Puffle 22:03 <+Wolfgangs> Perapin, you can help us with the Puffle Item Compatibilities 22:04 I'm not a member though 22:04 <+Wolfgangs> Alright 22:05 <+Wolfgangs> gotta go everyone 22:05 <+Wolfgangs> c ya later 22:05 'Night Wlf 22:05 <@HatPop> See ya Wolf :) 22:05 Wolfgangs ~Wolfgangs@clubpenguinwiki/admin/Wolfgangs has quit c ya 22:05 Wlf* 22:05 Wolf* 22:06 Why do i always make that typo? 22:06 wolf wolf wolf wolf wolf wolf 22:07 is there a chat policy? 22:07 http://www.clubpenguinwiki.info/wiki/Club_Penguin_Wiki:IRC I think this is it 22:08 <@Sharkbate> http://www.clubpenguinwiki.info/wiki/Club_Penguin_Wiki:Policy/IRC 22:08 <@Sharkbate> both 22:09 I remember back in 2011 the IRC felt so broke 22:09 Iamred and Unknownfork were the only people allowed to cuss for whatever reason 22:11 <@Sharkbate> Not anymore. 22:13 AndroUser2 ~Wolfgangs@77.69.228.164 has joined #ClubPenguinWiki 22:13 hi Wolf 22:13 <@Sharkbate> WB 22:13 (diff | hist) . . Cadence‎; 21:14 . . (-7,751)‎ . . ‎Mario Rk (Talk | contribs)‎ (→‎Quotes: Replaced with template) rollback 22:13 I'm so evl 22:13 evil* 22:14 Who is AndroUser? 22:14 <@HatPop> Wolf 22:14 Impersonator? 22:15 No its the real wolf 22:15 Why doesn't he have "~Wolfgangs@clubpenguinwiki/admin/Wolfgangs"? 22:16 <@HatPop> If he logged in, he would :P 22:16 <@Sharkbate> He's not an admin 22:16 <@Sharkbate> Or that too 22:16 <@Sharkbate> I don't know who has the cloak and who doesn't, lol 22:16 http://www.clubpenguinwiki.info/wiki/Club_Penguin_Wiki:Logo_Submissions ...wow really? 22:16 Summer Party 2014 isn't even a THING 22:16 <@HatPop> Sir that's actually his cloak :P 22:16 It's gonna be Frozen as much as I'd hate to say it 22:17 True Shiny 22:17 Btw, are you a boy or a girl? 22:17 <+Cp_kid> girl 22:18 <+Cp_kid> shiny's a girl 22:18 yeah :D 22:18 Nice to meet you Shiny :) 22:18 <+Cp_kid> I think she lives in the UK or something? 22:18 yeah that 22:19 <@Sharkbate> Someone should remove the Summer Party 2014 submissions until the party is 100% confirmed. 22:19 so far Summer Party has less proof than Frozen 22:20 ^ 22:20 <@HatPop> CP seriously hasn't revealed their next party yet? What's wrong, they usually do it six months in advance 22:21 <@Sharkbate> Shocking 22:21 HatPop well we know that September's gonna be Medieval 22:21 Awesome Hat Pop :o http://www.clubpenguinwiki.info/wiki/File:Dojo_Def.jpg 22:21 but for whatever reason we dunno wut August's part yis 22:21 party is* 22:21 <+Cp_kid> ShinyOshawott what could possibly go wrong? 22:21 ... 22:21 It's Club Penguin 22:21 Do I REALLY have to respond to that? 22:22 <+Cp_kid> 22:28 btw Perapin, CK and I were being sarcastic, I'm actually Mario Rk 22:28 :| 22:29 <+Cp_kid> :D 22:29 <+Cp_kid> <:D (Party Hat Emote copyright Cp kid 2014) 22:29 <+Cp_kid> (In honor of three years on shops :D) 22:29 <(:D) <- The Chill emote 22:30 ([|:}) <- The Mario Rk emote 22:31 <+Cp_kid> Also, Penguin emote copyright Cp kid 2012 (")> 22:32 You can't copyright that 22:34 <+Cp_kid> why not? 22:35 <+Wonderweez> lmao 22:35 <+Wonderweez> Perapin: it's a joke 22:35 <+Wonderweez> he is not of the proper age to file for a copyright under his name 22:36 <+Wonderweez> he would need to file it under his parent's 22:36 o no 22:36 legal stuff 22:36 * ShinyOshawott explodes 22:37 Chill57181 635968b3@tropicalwikis/notsoepf/Chill57181 has joined #ClubPenguinWiki 22:37 hullo 22:37 hi 22:37 welcome to club penguin wiki 22:37 here u can edit and stuff 22:37 enjoi ur stay 22:37 hav fun 22:38 ok 22:40 http://www.clubpenguinwiki.info/w/index.php?title=Cadence&oldid=394221 Chill57181 have a good look at this version of Cadence's article before I fixed it 22:40 http://www.clubpenguinwiki.info/wiki/Cadence Then look at the article now :D 22:41 very very noice 22:41 tanks 22:43 http://www.clubpenguinwiki.info/wiki/Club_Penguin_Wiki_Network:Staff since when have we had a network hub? O_O 22:43 <+Cp_kid> since a few months ago 22:43 <+Cp_kid> although Sea hasn't donw much with it since then 22:44 <+Wonderweez> lol 22:45 <+Wonderweez> Perapin: And then I said to Wonderweez: "An entire sea of water can't sink a ship unless it gets inside a ship. The negativity of the world can't put you down unless you let it get inside of you" 22:45 <+Wonderweez> when did you say that to me 22:46 http://www.clubpenguinwiki.info/wiki/Club_Penguin_Wiki:Party_Ratings/2014/Music_Jam Chill57181 yew sud review this 22:47 owait 22:47 you did 22:47 lol 22:47 <+Cp_kid> Wonderweez actually I think he said that to shark 22:48 <+Cp_kid> or somebody- I know he said it because it sounds familiar 22:48 <+Wonderweez> lol 22:48 <+Wonderweez> i realized with the textual editor that it's a thing 22:48 its on his userpage lol 22:49 hurrina ~marceline@wikia/vstf/wikimedia.Nifky has joined #ClubPenguinWiki 22:49 mode/#ClubPenguinWiki hurrina by ChanServ 22:49 <@Sharkbate> hi 22:49 hi hurrina 22:52 "Access to mass deleton tools such as Nuke and DeleteBatch." should be "Access to mass deletion tools such as Nuke and DeleteBatch." @HatPop http://www.clubpenguinwiki.info/wiki/Club_Penguin_Wiki_Network:Staff 22:54 http://www.clubpenguinwiki.info/wiki/User:Mario_Rk lol I wanna know who voted "Team Rainbows...?" 22:59 <@Sharkbate> Guilty as charged. 23:00 You did? lol 23:02 Oh gosh 23:03 <@Sharkbate> No lol 23:03 Sharkbate 23:03 <@Sharkbate> Yes? 23:14 <+CPWRC> IP User:121.96.240.144 edited Purple Boom Box (+18) Diff: http://www.clubpenguinwiki.info/?diff=396466&oldid=393545&rcid=715101 "/* Gallery */" 23:15 http://www.clubpenguinwiki.info/wiki/Special:Contributions/121.96.240.144 Somebody warn this IP for spamming 23:17 Chill57181 635968b3@tropicalwikis/notsoepf/Chill57181 has left #ClubPenguinWiki [] 23:17 is Mario Rk a boy or a girl? 23:18 boy 23:18 <@Sharkbate> Boy. 23:22 Perapin 765a3202@gateway/web/freenode/ip.118.90.50.2 has quit Page closed 23:22 <+Wonderweez> lmao 23:22 ragequit cuz we joked Category:IRC Logs